California Gurls
by Iheartyou615
Summary: Sun kissed skin so hot they'll melt your Popsicle was what everyone thought of when Teen actresses Claire and Summer walked through the doors of BOCD high
1. Chapter 1

**Okay don't hate me but im starting a new project because I have no idea how to cont. Getting Them back Together (If you read it please Pm me on a way to write it) so I'm starting California Gurls so I hope you like!**

"Hey Girlie nice movie!" Summer Lonnie said

"Eh I've done so much better!" 16 year old Claire Lyons replied to her best friend

"Claire can we ask you a few questions?" Some reporter asked

"Yes of course what would you like to know?" Claire replied

"Are you excited to spend you next year in Westchester New York?"

"Yeah I herd it was really pretty! I 'm going to a very elite school called Briarwood Octavian Country Day! Plus my best friend for life lives there so I'm excited to see him."

"Can we get a name of the young man?"

"Yes of course his name is-"An alarm went off "Oh I'm so sorry I have to go Summer and I both need to pack for Westchester New York. It was nice talking to you!"

"Yes sorry C'mon Claire lets go!" Summer jumped into the conversation

"Bye!" Claire yelled as she hoped into her limo.

Claire sat down in the comfy chair in her private jet. She was going to Westchester where here parents moved to when she was 15, so technically it was _her_ home. She spent the whole summer spending time with her best friend that she fell in love with. The day Claire was gonna tell him that she loved him she saw him kissing some girl named Olivia Ryan.

_Flashback _

_Claire was walking into Westchester Park about to tell her best friend she loved him and that he was turning down a huge contract with a giant Hollywood director all for him. That's when she saw it happen. She saw him sitting on a bench with Duh-livia Ryan (as the girl is Westchester called her) then she saw them kiss. _

"_Hey man just came to let you know I *gulp* going to take that deal in Hollywood This could bump me up past Dakota Fanning on the Most Famous Teens List. Stay in touch Kay?" She said_

"_Claire This is Olivia I guessing you already know her. But have a great time in Hollywood I will text & email you every day!" He had said_

That was the one promise he kept.

"Attention Passengers we will be landing soon so buckle up because it might be a little bumpy." The pilot said

Both Claire and Summer laughed because they knew that they were the only ones on the whole jet except the flight attendants. As soon as the plane landed and they were able to get off Claire ran to the boy waiting for her and gave the black haired boy a huge hug.

"Cam I missed you so much!"

So is it good? Is it bad? If I get five reviews I'll update tomorrow!

~iheartyou615


	2. Q&A  Truth or Dare

"Okay rate me" Massie Block said

"Easy 9.6 Cam's so gonna like never leave you" Alicia Rivera

"Yeah!" Dylan Marvil said excitedly

"Hey guys did you hear Calare Lyons and Summer Lonnie are moving to Westchester? Omg and there going to BOCD!" Kristen Gregory exclaimed

For some reason Olivia Ryan stayed strangely quiet.

"Oh who cares seriously it's not like anyone's gonna care! There probably LBR's!" Massie replied

"Yeah sure" Alicia said unsure

Aware of the fact that her beta had no faith whatsoever in her she put in her headphones and listen to Katy Perry's California Gurls. Somehow that song always calmed her down but today all it was doing was making her even more freaked out.

Massie and her friends strutted down the halls to the auditorium. Since Alicia never ran they were most likely gonna be late. Not that Massie cared. She got to make a scene. Besides it's not like Principal Burns could start without her two student body presidents, Massie and Cam and if Massie knew her boyfriend Cam Fisher would be late.

"Massie there you are' Massie felt C hand clamp down on her shoulder

"You late we have a very important assembly today, your fellow Class president and students are waiting for you come now! The rest of you please report to the auditorium."

"Yes Principal Burns" The girls (minus Massie) said

"Hello fellow students I'm Massie Block" The crowd cheered loudly

"And I'm Cam Fisher and were here to tell you about our new transfer students from California!" California Gurls started blasting though the speakers as Claire and Summer walked into the auditorium from the back entrance holding microphones.

"Hey everybody!" Claire said giving Coral (Strawberry) a high-five. Then both her and Summer climbed up onto the stage (instead of using the stairs).

"How lady like" Massie whispered to Cam

"Mass shut up" Cam replied back

"So right now to get to know our great knew transfer students we get to ask them a few questions and then a few truth or dare questions!" Massie said without even consulting Principal Burns

"Okay so raise your hand it you want to ask a question." Almost the whole room raised there hand including the PC

"Okay umm… Olivia Ryan."

"This ones for Kuh-laire" Olivia said with bitterness in her voice "Why did you leave Westchester the first time?"

"I left because I thought it could really help my career." Claire said putting a fake smile on her face

'Okay thanks for the question Olivia, next is uh Derrick Harrington." Cam said

"Okay so I have a truth or dare for Claire."

"Dare!"

'Okay !" Derrick said incredibly fast

Claire immediately walked over to Cam hugged him and said "Harris still calls you that?" The whole room burst out laughing.

"Okay Nest question is from Joshua Hotz"

"This one is for Summer… you're pretty!" Alicia glared at Summer

"Um thank I guess."

"Okay next ones form me Massie! How do you know that Harris Fisher Calls Cam Fisher Cammie?"

**Hey ya'll. So I know a few of you read my other story Getting them back together so I am defiantly gonna take a break from writing it unless I get some ideas so please if you have any ideas review the story or PM kayz? I hope you liked this it took a while but I promised so I had to!**

**~Iheartyou615**


	3. More truth or dare

**Hey so I noticed a flaw in chapter two so I wanted to clear up that the following is what Derrington said to Cam: Okay, ! So I apologize for not putting that in so that is why Claire hugged Cam and said Harris still calls you that. Kay? So here is a new chapter!**

**~Iheartyou615**

"Um well Cam is actually my best friend besides Summer. He was my only friend from Westchester." Claire replied

'Um I highly doubt that my Boyfriend would be best friends with Claire Lyons and not tell me." Massie said

"Well we promised we would keep it a secret considering it would freak you out. The only other person who knows is Olivia Ryan."

"Cam is this true?"

"Um yeah Mass but hey guys lets get back to the questioning and true or dares! Okay so this next on is gonna be from uhh Kemp… Hurley!"

"Okay I dare Summer to come down and kiss Josh and I dare Claire to come down and kiss Derrick ." The girls jumped of the stage and did what they were dared to do. As soon as Summer kissed Josh the whole gym looked at Alicia. She looked like she was ready to kill. Then Claire went over and kissed Derrick. He had a huge smile on his face little did Claire know is that he had paid Kemp to ask that dare.

"Wow well that was really um well yeah" Is all Claire could say

"Well we have time for one more question and one more truth or dare!" Massie said

"The next one is from… Alicia Rivera."

"Okay this one is for Summer… STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND!" When Alicia said that Chris started punching Josh

"Wow okay that's nice" Summer said

"The next one will be from Coral (Strawberry) McAdams." Cam said

"Okay I dare Claire to kiss….. CAM!" Coral said

"Alright sorry Coral that's all the time we have!" Massie said. The crowd started booing.

"C'mon Mass it's all good" Josh yelled

"Fine" Massie said angrily

Then the crowd started chanting at Claire and Cam to kiss so of course they did!

"Well that was weird but as Massie said we really are out of time!" So please return to your home rooms and have a nice day!" Cam Yelled

After everyone had cleared the auditorium Massie walked over to Claire

"If you ever lay a hand on my boyfriend ever again you wont want to live in Westchester anymore your just gonna have to fly back to Hollywood!" Massie screeched

"Whatever" Claire said as she sauntered of. She didn't even like Cam anymore

After Claire had left Massie sent a couple texts

_Oliva: You D-E-A-D how could you not tell me bout Cam and Claire?_

_PC: Meeting in GLU headquarters aftr skool minus Olivia –Massie _

_Cam: Luv ya Babe have fun in Pe_

**Hey so how was it? Good bad I know it was short and I apologize. I think I may try to get another chapter in today but there's a chance I may not cause I get to go to the fair to see Dierks Bentley! I am pumped! Okay but I thinking about making this a Clarington so don't yeah but I have the story planned out in my head so your lucky! I hope y'all have a nice day!**

**~Iheartyou615 **


	4. Crushes and New Friends

**Hey here is a Chapter so yeah! **

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! Claire stood up and walked out of her AP Algebra.

"Gosh, that was a really boring class." A girl with long black straight hair and heavy make-up said to Claire

"Yeah it was by the way I'm Claire."

"Hi well I already new you were Claire we had a whole assembly about you and Summer- oh im am so sorry I am rambling on I am Layne Abley" **(lets hope I spelt that right)** Layne said

"Well it's really nice to meet you! Were do you eat lunch at in the cafeteria?"

"With this preppy clique called the pretty committee and Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Dempsey Solomon my boyfriend **(Did I spell that right?) **and Derrick Harrington who seems like he has a crush on you What do you think of him?" Layne asked

"He is cute." Claire replied

"Sit next to him at lunch."

"Okay I will but I have a question. What the heck is the "Pretty Committee" I mean they sound like an annoying clique." Claire said putting finger quotes around the words Pretty Committee

"Well there is Massie Block there alpha who is the meanest person you will ever meet do not cross her. Then there is Alicia Rivera her beta who is beautiful and acts snobby but can be really sweet. She gets really mad if you flirt with her boyfriend Josh Hotz. She is a better dancer and singer t5han Massie but nobody dares to say that because Massie would kill them if they did. Then there is Olivia Ryan she seems like a total ditz but is super sneaky and comes up with amazing plans for revenge but it is starting to seem like she is on her last straw with Massie. She and Chris Plovert have been dating for a really long time since like 8th grade (Claire was in Westchester the summer before 8th) Also there is Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil they are kind of like Massie minions. Dylan like Derrick and has being trying tons of things to get him to like her. Kristen is dating Kemp Hurley and is really sweet she is def. the nicest out of the pretty committee." Layne said

"Wow that is lot!" Claire said opening the door to the Cafeteria. Claire walked up to table #18. Cam and Massie were sitting on the end talking about the dance they have to plan. Dylan was looking at Derrick who was eating his lunch texting. Olivia and Chris were playing a game of tic tack toe. Kristen was talking to kemp and eating her lunch. Josh was talking with Summer and Alicia and Dempsey was waving to Layne and telling her to sit next to him. The only person for Claire to sit with was Derrick.

"Hi" Derrick said as Claire sat down

"Hey how's it going?"

"Great. What is your next class?" Derrick replied

"Honors History then PE then I get to leave"

"Hey me to! Who is your PE teacher?"

"Mr. Slowitrz or something"

"Me to!"

"Cool well I got to go. See you in class" Claire said walking away

Derrick walked into the schools office

"Mrs. S can I please change my class?" Derrick asked the secretary

"No Mr. Harrington you may not!"

Derrick was desperate "Here is 2 hundred dollars just please change my classes."

"Three Hundred and I wont tell anyone."

"Fine." Derrick handed her the bills

"Hey Claire."

"Hi Derrick."

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"Um well I have dinner plans with Massie and Cam. I'm sorry." Claire said genuinely sorry but really excited because Derrick had just asked her out

"I talked to Mass she said it would be awesome if we made it a double date!"

"Okay coo!"

"Pick you up at 8!"

**Okay so I think I may make this a Clarrington but I have it figured out now so yea! Hopefully I will update tomorrow. I will have more of the Josh-Summer-Alicia love triangle and more of the Cam-Claire Massie-Derrick thingy! Luv ya!**

**~Iheartyou615**


End file.
